I miss you
by cooookiemonster
Summary: When Santanas mom dies and her abuela want to apologize for kicking her out, how will she handle things? Brittana romance and Quinntana friendship later. Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any character of it.
1. Chapter 1

I Miss you

Chapter 1

Santana POV

When I look in her eyes all I see is an endless blue ocean of love. I don't know how I deserve her but I'm so glad she's mine, yesterday, today, tomorrow and forever. As I hear her voice sweetly saying that she loves me my world seems perfect, atleast for now. I'll never be able to describe that feeling, it's just... unbelievable beautiful, more than words could ever describe ,you know. Just a short silence moment after I responsed that it isn't possible to love her more than I do and always did, the doorbell rings.

"I'll go before you kill whoever this is"

I hear her saying with a laugh. She's totally right, I would clearly go all Lima hights on whoever this is for interrupting that moment. I freeze as I hear the voice of my abuela.

"Is Santana here? I need to talk to her."

"No and even if she was i don't think that she wants to see you or talk to you!"

Brittany says with a voice that doesn't tolerate any dissent. You can only imagine how glad i am that she's here right now, i don't think that i could handle that alone. Suddenly it sounds like the door closed. Is she gone? I hope so.

"Santana?"

Oh no, she's still there.

"A-Abuela? What are you doing here? I thought...you never wanted to see me again."

I say trying to hide my uncertainty. After what for me felt like three years she answers what I never expected to hear out of her mouth

"I'm here to apologize"... " Your moms death really opened my eyes to how easy you can lost someb..."

"WAIT! MY MOMS WHAT?"

I hope that this is just a cruel joke but I can read in her face that it's not. I never believed on all these one-moment-can-destroy-your-world crap in movies but that's totally how I'm feeling right now. I feel a tear falling down my cheek while waiting the worst time ever for her answer. As I feel Brittanys arms around my waist keeping me safe in her embrace I start to relax.

"The-They didn't tell you? It was yesterday evening..."

It was real, I'm not dreaming and she is not joking, in the opposite she is deadly serious. My mom is dead.

"H-How?..."

I choke out before bursting out in tears while Brittany is just holding me...like a lifebelt when you are drowning.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. Review and tell me what you think. I hope you guys like it. If you want something special to happen tell me and I'll try to put it in the story. **

Chapter 2

Santanas POV

I feel my head is hurting, but i can't remember what happened, suddenly everything had went black, that's all I know right now. There's a beautiful blonde lock next to my face. Brittany. Suddenly I remember, my abuela, my mom, Brittany holding me. Brittany holding me just as right now.

"Sanny? Are you awake?"

I hear her softly whisper sounding so caring and lovely, like a mom does when she talks to her little baby child. I turn my head to found her eyes.

"Yes. Was it... Was it real?"

Brittanys POV

My heart breaks into a thousand pieces as I hear her asking if it was real. She is looking at me with her big brown eyes filled with hope that this could just have been a bad dream. But I have to tell her it's not, I have to break all this hope with which she is looking at me and tell her that it was real, tell her that her mother is dead. I can't do this, I just can't. But I have to be strong, for her.

"I'm so sorry to say this...yes it was real... I'm so sorry"

I finally manage to get out and I hope I didn't sound like I would burst out into tears every moment, even thought that's the truth.

"What happened? I just remember that everything went black...and then this morning"

She asks while her eyes filling with tears. The tears I was so afraid to see. Broken tears.

"Shh...everything is going to be fine. I'm here."

I try to comfort her and remember that she asked me a question.

"You passed out honey. Your abuela was very worried and wanted to take you to the hospital but I couldn't let you alone, I couldn't let go of you... I needed to hold you. She didn't understand, so I, um... sort of kicked her out."

I swear I see a little smile on her face as I say the last sentence.

"Thank you"

Sanny whispers while crying. Everytime I see a tear of hers my heart breaks one more time. There should be millions of pieces by now.

"You asked how she died...do you still want to know?"

I ask carefully. At the word 'died' she jerks a bit but manages somehow to stop crying for a moment.

"I need to know, she...she was my mom!"

She says her voice getting louder.

"I know honey, I know."

I don't know what else to say for making her calm down. Maybe I should just try to start telling her.

I move a lock of her beautiful hair away from her cheek so that I can see her whole face.

"It was two days ago in the evening. The whole day it had been really cloudy so it was very dark and the rain made it impossible to see anything."

I sigh. I knew this wouldn't be easy but that's so much harder than I expected it to be. I can't continue, the words stuck in my throat.

Santana POV

I can see how hard this is for her and I feel so guilty for making her feel like this but I need to know. I slide a little tighter to her.

"Was she out then?"

I ask and notice that tears begin to stream down my face again.

I feel her hand softly rubbing my back before she continues to speak.

"Yes. Nobody can say why, but she was... She got hit by a car but the driver didn't stop, so she wasn't found until hours later. Then it was too late to help her, I'm sorry honey..."

I feel that I get angry. Hit and run?

"Could she...still live when she would have gotten help earlier?" I ask.

"Maybe"


End file.
